


Coffee

by Monochrome_maiden



Series: Tumblr prompts I found [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_maiden/pseuds/Monochrome_maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are appreciated.</p></blockquote>





	Coffee

Gabriel woke up, the sun not shining through anything because they were underground, but his angelic senses told him that it was already in the late morning. He stretched, curled up in the blanket for a while and then got out of bed.

He put on a normal layer of clothes and exited the room, heading towards the kitchen. He saw Sam leaning against the counter, reading a book he probably found somewhere in the library. Gabriel poured himself a cup of coffee and paused for a moment.

"Where's Cassie and Dean-o? I thought they always liked to watch TV around this time. I didn't see them when I passed by the living room."

Sam looked up from the book and stared at Gabriel, and then answered.

"Dean brought Cas to the beach. It's their one year anniversary. It was funny though, Dean played this really romantic Elvis song to wake Cas up."

Gabriel snorted.

"Didn't think Dean would be one for romantic gestures."

He reached for the sugar and dumped a shit load of it into the coffee, as per normal. He added the creamer and stirred the coffee slowly, watching as black slowly turned into brown.

Gabriel lifted the cup up to his lips and as the coffee made contact with his tongue, he heard Sam cackle. And then he tasted salt.  _A lot of salt._

_That sly little piece of shit._

Gabriel glanced at Sam from the corner of his eye and saw him laughing.

_No, Gabriel. You will not. No no no you are the fucking trickster you will not admit defeat to a fucking human._

So Gabriel proceeded to glare at Sam and chugged down the entire cup of coffee. Sam caught his death glare and froze, eyes as wide as saucers as he watched Gabriel chug  _all that salt down_ and place the cup down onto the counter with a 'thud'.

".....Crap."

Sam ran off and Gabriel soon followed.

But seriously, what did Sam expect to achieve with running?

Gabriel proofed in front of Sam and tackled him to the floor. The two of them rolled around for a few moments on the floor and stopped when Gabriel managed to end up on top, straddling Sam's hips and pining both of Sam's wrists down with a hand.

"Nice job with the prank, Sambo. I didn't think you'd manage to make me fall for one of your pranks."

Gabriel leaned down and pressed a small kiss on Sam's nose before getting up. Gabriel turned around and began to walk, but stopped when Sam spoke.

"Gabe, don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"It's been a month."

Oh.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh.

"And you're the trickster and I thought maybe it'll be...nice? I don't know."

Gabriel turned around and looked at Sam, before he looked back down, smiling.

"Geez Samoose. You're making me blush."

He heard Sam chuckle and felt him nuzzle the side of his neck.

"Come on, back to the kitchen. I'll make pancakes for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
